warrenwoodhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:List Of Disney Feature Films
The full list of all of the Disney Feature Films in order. From 1937 to Present. Other Disney Studios are mentioned in the section titled “Studio”. * 0. Academy Award Review Of Walt Disney Cartoons (1937) Add (1937) | Official Website: https://imdb.com/title/tt0263027/?mode=desktop | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 1. Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs The one that started it all. An evil queen, jealous of her beautiful step-daughter, orders her to be killed. When hearing of the wicked queen's plan, Snow White flees to the woods where she is befriended by a group of seven dwarf miners. (1937) | Official Website: https://disney.com/movies/snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 2. Pinocchio Pinocchio is the story of a carpenter's puppet brought to life by a fairy. Pinocchio then goes on a quest to become a "real boy," learning right from wrong along the way. (1940) | Official Website: https://disney.com/movies/pinocchio | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 3. Fantasia Possibly best-known for the inclusion of Mickey Mouse as an aspiring magician, Fantasia is a collection of animated shorts set to the Western classical music. (1940) | Official Website: https://disney.com/movies/fantasia | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 4. Dumbo Dumbo tells the story of a baby elephant with a BIG problem: His oversized ears are causing trouble in the circus Big Top and the other elephants at the farm are treating him cruelty. When his mother is put into solitary confinement, up steps Timothy Mouse to become the friend and support he needs to find his incredible talent! (1941) | Official Website: https://disney.com/movies/dumbo | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 5. Bambi Bambi tells the tale of a young deer, from birth to adult, growing up in the wild after his mother is shot by a hunter. (1942) | Official Website: https://disney.com/movies/bambi | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 6. Saludos Amigos Another compilation of shorts, Saludos Amigos is based in the U.S.. The film shows live-action footage of Disney animators travelling the country and telling stories through animation. Features Donald Duck in his first feature film. (1942) | Official Website: http://disney.com/saludosamigos | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 7. Victory Through Air Power Add (1943) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 8. The Three Caballeros Donald Duck receives gifts from his friends Joe Carioca the parrot and Panchito the rooster. These magical gifts take him on a Tour of South America, with his friends as his guides. A blend of live action and animated shorts, this film set to a soundtrack of lively Latin music (1944) | Official Website: http://disney.com/thethreecaballeros | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 9. Make Mine Music More animated shorts set to music, this time set to "modern" (1940s) blues and jazz. Features actress Dinah Shore and the "King of Swing," jazz musician Benny Goodman. (1946) | Official Website: http://disney.com/makeminemusic | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 10. Song Of The South Add (1946) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 11. Fun And Fancy Free The last feature film to feature Walt Disney as the voice of Mickey Mouse, Fun and Fancy Free stars Mickey, Donald Duck, Goofy and Jiminy Cricket in two animated shorts. In the short film “Bongo", tells the story of a circus bear who's escaped to get back into the wild and in the short film "Mickey and the Beanstalk" features an original fairytale with a sprinkling of Disney magic. (1947) | Official Website: http://disney.com/funandfancyfree | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 12. Melody Time Disney shorts meet music for short featurettes, "Make Mine Music." Seven stories are featured including Donald Duck starring in "Blame it on the Samba." (1948) | Official Website: http://disney.com/melodytime | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 13. The Adventures of Ichabod And Mr Toad The last of the shorts featurettes, this film includes two animated adaptations of classic stories: "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow” and "Wind in the Willows." (1949) | Official Website: http://disney.com/theadventuresofichabodandmrtoad | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 14. Cinderella The classic fairy tale retold the Disney way. A young girl is forced by her stepmother and ugly stepsisters to wash and clean all day. Her only friends are the mice that live in the attic. One day, the old kingdom is invited to a party at the castle. However, Cinderella is forced by her stepmother to stay at home. Cinderella then receives a visit from her Fairy Godmother, who, with a little bit of magic, makes her dream come true. (1950) | Official Website: http://disney.com/cinderella | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 15. Alice In Wonderland The Lewis Carroll story retold. Alice tumbles down a rabbit hole and meets strange characters in a new magical world! (1951) | Official Website: http://disney.com/aliceinwonderland | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 16. Peter Pan Peter Pan is the little boy who never grew up. He befriends Wendy and her brothers and invites them to the magical world of Neverland. (1953) | Official Website: http://disney.com/peterpan | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 17. Lady And The Tramp Lady; a tidy, proper, Cocker Spaniel, meets Tramp; a rough and playful stray. This is a love story of two worlds coming together. (1955) | Official Website: http://disney.com/ladyandthetramp | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 18. Sleeping Beauty Another classic fairytale retold. One of Disney's most popular princesses. Sleeping Beauty (Aurora) is cursed to die before her 16th birthday and only a handsome Prince and her three fairy friends can save her. (1959) | Official Website: http://disney.com/sleepingbeauty | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 19. 101 Dalmatians Pongo and Perdita are two Dalmatians. After the birth of their 15 puppies, the evil Cruella De Vil steals them to make a Dalmatian fur coat. The brave parents travel across the country to save their pups, only to discover a little more than they bargain for when they find them! (1961) | Official Website: http://disney.com/101dalmatians | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 20. The Sword In The Stone A young King Arthur meets a wise but clumsy wizard, Merlin, during a hunting trip in the woods. Merlin tries to offer the boy an "education," using magic to teach the boy lessons in life because he believes that the boy is destined to be much more than his older brother's squire. (1963) | Official Website: http://disney.com/theswordinthestone | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 21. Mary Poppins Live Action Musical. When Jane (Karen Dotrice) and Michael (Matthew Garber), the children of the wealthy and uptight Banks family, are faced with the prospect of a new nanny, they are pleasantly surprised by the arrival of the magical Mary Poppins (Julie Andrews). Embarking on a series of fantastical adventures with Mary and her Cockney performer friend, Bert (Dick Van Dyke), the siblings try to pass on some of their nanny's sunny attitude to their preoccupied parents (David Tomlinson, Glynis Johns). (1964) | Official Website: http://disney.com/marypoppins | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures * 22. The Jungle Book Rudyard Kipling's short story is given a musical animated Disney makeover, as Baloo the bear and Bagheera the panther try to raise Mowgli, a boy they found as a baby stranded in the jungle. Together they learn the "Bear" necessities of life while on the constant lookout for tiger Shere Khan. Random trivia: This was the last film to be overseen by Walt Disney during production. (1967) | Official Website: http://disney.com/thejunglebook | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 23. The Aristocats Duchess and her family of Parisian cats are taken from their plush home and stranded by a jealous butler. Now, with the help of smooth-talking tomcat Thomas O'Malley, they set out to get back home. (1970) | Official Website: http://disney.com/thearistocats | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 24. Robin Hood A Disney spin on the English fable of Robin Hood and his Merry Men. Robin and Maid Marion are foxes, Little John is a bear and the evil Prince John is portrayed by a cowardly lion! After Prince John and the Sheriff of Nottingham tax the villages to the extreme, Robin is there to "rob from the rich and give to the poor.". (1973) | Official Website: http://disney.com/robinhood | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 25. The Many Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Based on the stories of Winnie the Pooh, by A. A. Milne, this was the last film with personal involvement from Walt Disney. Some of the segments released in the film were produced while he was still part of the studio. His original intention was to release a full-length feature film, but instead he decided on three short animated segments to familiarize American audiences with the characters of the story. (1977) | Official Website: http://disney.com/themanyadventuresofwinniethepooh | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 26. The Rescuers The first of the two Rescuers movies. The Rescue Aid Society is a collection of mice from all around the world, ready to help anyone that needs it. Miss Bianca (the Hungarian mouse representative) and Bernard (the RAS janitor) are sent to help Penny, an orphan held prisoner by the evil Madame Medusa. (1977) | Official Website: http://disney.com/therescuers | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 27. The Fox And The Hound Tod is a fox orphaned by hunters and Copper is a hunting dog puppy. The two animals become unlikely companions, but their friendship is put to the test when Copper is trained to hunt out his best friend! (1981) | Official Website: http://disney.com/thefoxandthehound | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 28. The Black Cauldron Taran, a young pig-keeper and his team of unlikely heroes must stop the Horned King from possessing the magical powers released from The Black Cauldron. Random movie trivia: The film took over 12 years to make, including five years of production. It was also the first Disney animated film to receive a Parental Guidance certificate in the UK! (1985) | Official Website: http://disney.com/theblackcauldron | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 29. Basil The Great Mouse Detective Basil, the mouse equivalent to Sherlock Holmes, sets out to save a kidnapped toy-maker. While investigating the kidnapping, he discovers a threat to the Royal Family by Profesor Ratigan (voiced by Vincent Price). (1986) | Official Website: http://disney.com/basilthegreatmousedetective | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 30. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Add (1988) | Official Website: add | Studio: Amblin Entertainment * 31. Oliver And Company Oliver the kitten leads a similar life to that of Oliver Twist in this tale of friendship and dreams set in New York. After being down on his luck, Oliver meets Dodger, a street-smart city dog who teaches him how to live in the Big City. But when he is adopted by Jenny, Oliver discovers where he truly belongs. (1988) | Official Website: http://disney.com/oliverandcompany | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 32. The Little Mermaid Ariel, the Little Mermaid and daughter of King Triton, is obsessed with human life. After falling in love with a human prince, she is given the chance to become human herself by the evil Ursula. But Ariel must sacrifice her voice, and Ursula has other plans for her and her father. (1989) | Official Website: http://disney.com/thelittlemermaid | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios | Based On: “The Little Murmaid” by Hans Christian Anderson. * 33. DuckTales The Movie Add (1990) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney MovieToons Studios * 34. The Rescuers Down Under The second outing for Rescue Aid Society's Bernard and Miss Bianca. This time they're sent to Australia to help protect a young boy and his rare eagle pal from the clutches of a poacher. Future Rescuer films were planned, but after Eva Gabor (who voiced Miss Bianca) died in 1995, all future Rescuers released were scrapped. (1990) | Official Website: http://disney.com/therescuersdownunder | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 35. Beauty And The Beast Belle, the daughter of an inventer, must sacrifice her freedom after a mysterious beast imprisons her father in his castle. But after spending time with the Beast and his enchanted staff of maids and butlers, she learns to love the man hidden within. (1991) | Official Website: http://disney.com/beautyandthebeast | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 36. Aladdin Aladdin, an Arabian pauper and a "Diamond in the Rough," comes across a magical lamp deep within a hidden cave. The magical lamp is home to a hyperactive and excitable Genie (voiced by Robin Williams). Genie grants Aladdin three wishes. Meanwhile, the sorcerer and the Kings advisor, Jafar wants the lamp for his own evil purposes. Aladdin, accompanied by his sidekick, the monkey Abu and Princess Jasmine, must stop Jafar from obtaining the lamp at all costs! Random Trivia: In the Restoration/Special Edition Version released in 2013/2014, the video game from Disney Interactive in the 90’s isn’t listed in the End Credits of the entire film. (1992) | Official Website: http://disney.com/aladdin | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 37. The Nightmare Before Christmas Add (1993) | Official Website: add | Studio: Skellington Productions * 38. The Lion King Quite possibly one of the most-loved Disney films, The Lion King tells the story of lion cub Simba (Cub Simba voiced by Add) who is banished from his pride after being falsely accused of murdering his father. An older Simba (Teen Simba voiced by Add) learns some valuable life lessons from the most unlikely of pals, meerkat Timon (voiced by Nathan Lane) and warthog Pumbaa (voiced by Add). Eventually, he discovers that his pride is in trouble and only he can save his family! (1994) | Official Website: http://disney.com/thelionking | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 39. A Goofy Movie Add (1995) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 40. Pocahontas Pocahontas tells the tale of English settlers landing in an Indian princess's village. She must discover a way for the visitors to live in harmony with her people. This film, as well as Mulan (see number 36), is one of a select few of Disney films inspired by a true story. (1995) | Official Website: http://disney.com/pocahontas | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 41. Disney•PIXAR’s Toy Story A series of toys come to life in this lovely popular animation. | Trivia: PIXAR’s first ever feature film debut (PIXAR’s first film is Luxo.) (1996) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Animation Studios * 42. Disney•PIXAR’s A Bugs Life Film. (1996) | Official Website: add | Studio: add * 43. James And The Giant Peach Based on the book by Rolad Dahl. Add (1996) | Official Website: add | Studio: Skellington Productions * 44. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Quasimodo, the bell-ringer of Notre Dame cathedral, must help his friend Esmerelda the gypsy and stop her home from being destroyed at the hand of Frollo, the man who brought Quasimodo up from a young boy. (1996) | Official Website: http://disney.com/thehunchbackofnotredame | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 45. Hercules Hercules is the son of the Greek Gods Zeus and Hera. But when his godlike status is stripped from him, he must claim it back as a human on Earth in order to become a True Hero. | Trivia: In one scene in the film, the character Phil is seen cleaning himself up with a lion skin. The more eagle-eyed of viewers may spot that the skin is drawn to resemble the skin of Scar from The Lion King! (1997) | Official Website: http://disney.com/hercules | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 46. Mulan Disney's take on the story of Mulan, a Chinese girl who joins the army to save her aging dad from enrolling and helps to fight off the invading Huns. When her ancient ancestors find out, they send Mushu the dragon (voiced by Eddie Murphy) to bring her back. Unable to break her will to stay and fight, he helps her to see off the invaders. Random Trivia: Mulan was the first Disney release to be brought out on DVD! (1998) | Official Website: http://disney.com/mulan | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 47. Doug’s 1st Movie Add (1999) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Television Animation Studios, Jumbo Pictures * 48. Tarzan Tarzan was raised in the jungle by apes after being orphaned as a baby. When he discovers that he is descended from a group of human explorers, he must decide where his loyalties lie. (1999) | Official Website: http://disney.com/tarzan | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 49. Fantasia 2000 Similar to the original Fantasia, this version features more classical pieces set to Disney animations. Also included is a segment from the original "The Sorcerer's Apprentice." (1999) | Official Website: http://disney.com/fantasia2000 | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 50. The Tigger Movie Add (2000) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney MovieToons Studios * 51. Dinosaur (The Wild) An Iguadon egg is separated from its family. When it hatches the baby is brought up by a pack of lemurs who name him Aladar. But a meteorite shower threatens the animals' survival, so Aladar and his family must travel to find sanctuary. Disney's first fully CGI movie, as opposed to the usual "painted" technique they used before. (2000) | Official Website: http://disney.com/dinosaur | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 52. The Emperor's New Groove Emperor Kuzco (voiced by Add) plans to build himself a new water park for his birthday, which requires destroying one of the villages in his kingdom. However, Yzma (voiced by Add) is planning to take the throne from him. In a failed assassination attempt by Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburtton) who happens to be Yzma’s sidekick, Kuzco is turned into a llama and is found by the llama herder Pacha (voiced by Add), whose village is due to be demolished. Pacha finds out the llama's true identity and offers to help the emperor reclaim his throne if he agrees to move his water park. Random Trivia: Sting was asked to perform the theme song, but he declined, saying that Disney needed someone hip and younger. So instead they asked Tom Jones, who is 11 years younger. (2000) | Official Website: http://disney.com/theemperorsnewgroove | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 53. Kronk’s New Groove The fun lovable big guy, Kronk (voiced by Patrick Warburtton), gets his own movie too! (2000) | Official Website: http://disney.com/kronksnewgroove | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 54. Recess: School’s Out Add (2001) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Television Animation Studios * 55. Atlantis: The Lost Empire Historian Milo (voiced by Michael J. Fox) joins a group of explorers who set out to find the lost city of Atlantis. But when their expedition takes an unexpected turn, the explorers go from exploring the city to protecting it. This was only the second Disney classic to receive a PG rating! (2001) | Official Website: http://disney.com/atlantis | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 56. Atlantis 2: Milo’s Return Historian Milo (voiced by Michael J. Fox) returns for another adventure. (2001) | Official Website: http://disney.com/atlantis2milosreturn | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 57. Disney•PIXAR’s Monsters Inc Add (2001) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Animation Studios * 58. Disney•PIXAR’s Toy Story 2 The loveable story continues in this wonderful animation film. (2002) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Animation Studios * 59. Return To Never Land Add (2002) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney MovieToons Studios * 60. Lilo And Stitch Stitch, an alien experiment, crash-lands in Hawaii after escaping imprisonment. Lilo, a young Hawaiian girl, takes him in thinking he's a dog. Not only must Stitch stop his cover from getting blown, he also needs to keep away from two Galactic Federation representatives out to capture him and take him back to prison! Stitch decides that he wants to live on Earth with his adopted family and learns the most valuable lesson about the true meaning of Family. (2002) | Official Website: http://disney.com/liloandstitch | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 61. Lilo And Stitch 2: A Stitch In Time Stitch returns in this sequel where we learn about his recent unforgiving problem: a technical glitch in his DNA, as it causes Stitch to experience issues. (2002) | Official Website: http://disney.com/liloandstitch2astitchintime | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 62. Spirited Away Add (2002) | Official Website: add | Studio: Studio Ghibli * 63. Treasure Planet Treasure Planet is loosely based on the story, "Treasure Island." The film sees Jim Hawkins travelling across the universe in a futuristic space galleon. After befriending the robot cook John Silver, the crew of the ship encounters many obstacles until John Silver reveals himself as a pirate with intentions of mutinying. (2002) | Official Website: http://disney.com/treasureplanet | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 64. The Jungle Book 2 Add (2003) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney MovieToons Studios * 65. Piglet’s Big Movie Add (2003) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney MovieToons Studios * 66. Disney•PIXAR’s The Incredibles A family of superheroes are forced to never again resume hero work until a mysterious contact invites Mr. Incredible to defeat a rouge robot. A sinister villain emerges to destroy all of mankind, it’s up to a family of supers to save the world from destruction. Hit animation directed by Brad Bird. (2003) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Animation Studios * 67. Brother Bear After a hunter kills a bear in the forest, he is transformed into a bear himself. Accompanied by a young cub called Koda, he must learn the true value of brotherhood. Random Trivia: Disney originally planned to do a cartoon spin-off series (similar to Lilo and Stitch or The Lion King) with the characters Rutt and Tuke, but this idea was scrapped. (2003) | Official Website: http://disney.com/brotherbear | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 68. Teacher’s Pet Add (2004) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Television Animation Studios * 69. Home On The Range When an outlaw tries to take control of the Patch of Heaven dairy ranch, it is up to the residents (a group of determined animals) to protect their home! Featuring the vocal talents of Judi Dench and Steve Buscemi and music provided by KD Lang, Tim McGraw and other country legends. (2004) | Official Website: http://disney.com/homeontherange | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 70. Pooh’s Heffalump Movie Add (2005) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt DisneyToons Studios * 71. Howl’s Moving Castle Add (2005) | Official Website: add | Studio: Studio Ghibli * 72. Valiant Add (2005) | Official Website: add | Studio: Vanguard Animation * 73. Chicken Little Chicken Little stirs his town into a panic when he thinks the sky is falling. But when aliens visit the town, he and his group of friends must convince the town and more importantly his father, that this time it's for real! (2005) | Official Website: http://disney.com/chickenlittle | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 74. Bambi II Add (2006) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt DisneyToons Studios * 75. The Wild Add (2006) | Official Website: add | Studio: C.O.R.E. Feature Animation * 76. Meet The Robinsons Lewis is a 12-year-old genius. When one of his inventions is messed up by a mysterious man in a bowler hat, Lewis receives a visit from someone from the future. He travels to the year 2037 and meets the Robinson family. Here is where Lewis finds out the truth about the Bowler Hat Guy and to gain the courage to keep moving forward. (2007) | Official Website: http://disney.com/meettherobinsons | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 77. Tinker Bell Add (2008) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt DisneyToons Studios * 78. Roadside Romeo Add (2008) | Official Website: add | Studio: Yash Raj Films * 79. Disney•PIXAR’s Bolt Bolt has his own TV show, 'Bolt The Superdog', where he uses his superpowers to protect his owner Penny. But when he's accidentally seperated from Penny in the 'real world', he must find her without the powers he's always believed were real. (2008) | Official Website: http://disney.com/bolt | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 80. Ponyo Add (2009) | Official Website: add | Studio: Studio Ghibli * 81. The Princess And The Frog Everyone knows the story of the Princess and the Frog. Usually the frog turns into a dashing prince when the girl kisses him. But what if the princess turns into a frog instead? Featuring Disney's first African-American princess, Tiana, the Princess and the Frog follows a princess who becomes a frog who ends up falling in love with a frog-prince and then travelling the bayou with their new bayou friends. (2009) | Official Website: http://disney.com/theprincessandthefrog | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 82. Tangled The story of Rapunzel retold by Disney. Rapunzel is kidnapped as a young girl and locked away in a tower by Gothel, a woman pretending to be her mother. When Rapunzel becomes a teenager, Rapunzel and Flynn Rider, a man who breaks into her tower, travel to the neighbouring kingdom to discover who she really is: the daughter of the King and Queen of the kingdom. (2010) | Official Website: http://disney.com/tangled | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 83. Wreck It Ralph Wreck It Ralph (voiced by John C. Reilly) is the bad guy in his own retro video game, but after getting fed up with being second-fiddle to the hero Fix It Felix, Ralph leaves his game to become a hero himself. Unfortunately, it doesn't go according to plan. Ralph and Felix must work together to save their video arcade and their new-found friends. (2012) | Official Website: http://disney.com/wreckitralph | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 84. Frozen Loosely based on the story of the Snow Queen, this film follows Princess Elsa, who accidentally turns her kingdom into a permanent winter. Then it is up to her sister Anna to save her. (2013) | Official Website: http://disney.com/frozen | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 85. Beauty And The Beast Live Action adaptation from the original Disney Animated Classic. Belle (Add) discovers her father has been kidnapped by a lonesome Beast (Add) who has been forever cursed until the Beast can discover the meaning of true love. (2015) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures * 86. Zootropolis (Zootopia) A bunny is eager to become the first ever ‘Bunny Cop’ in the big city but not too soon after she arrives, her and her new friend, the Fox, are plummeted into a full-blown conspiracy to turn every good citizen ‘bad’. (2015) | Official Website: http://disney.com/zootropolis | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 87. Moana A young Hawaiian Island Native is sent on a journey to look for the Hero ‘Moai’ and his magical fishhook and to encourage Moai to restore the mystical Heart of Tē Fiti. (2016) | Official Website: http://disney.com/moana | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 88. The Jungle Book Live-action retelling of the classic film. (2017) | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures * 89. A Wrinkle In Time Add (2018) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures * 90. Wreck It Ralph 2: Ralph Wrecks The Internet Add (2018) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Animation Studios * 91. Mulan Add (2018) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures * 92. Disney•PIXAR’s Cars 3 Add (2018) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Animation Studios * 93. Disney•PIXAR’s The Incredibles 2 Add (2018) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Animation Studios * 94. Goodbye Christopher Robin Add (2018) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures * 95. Mary Poppins Returns Add (2018) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures * 96. Disney•PIXAR’s Toy Story 4 Add (2019) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures, PIXAR Animation Studios * 97. Dumbo (2019) Add (2019) | Official Website: add | Studio: Walt Disney Pictures References * Walt Disney Pictures Official Website * Walt Disney Studios Official Website * Disney Wiki On FANDOM * Disney On Facebook * Disney On Twitter * Disney On YouTube * Disney On Instagram * Disney On Snapchat * Disney On Spotify * List of Disney animated movies - Wikipedia * Disney Films Based On Books - Google Search * Disney Films Based On True Events - Google Search * Disney Films Based On Stories By Hans Christian Anderson - Google Search __FORCETOC__ Category:Lists Category:Forums Category:Databanks Category:Databases Category:Databank Category:Database